


[Comic] Wuxia Avengers: Interlude

by potofsoup



Series: Wuxia Avengers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: For Marvel Trumps Hate, przed asked for a short comic set in the Wuxia Avengers 'verse.Natasha (the fox spirit) and Bruce (the monk who is sometimes possessed by the buddhist dharmapalaAcala 不动明王) have a conversation about how they came to be who they are.





	1. Computer version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PR Zed (przed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wuxia Avengers: Heroes' Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385432) by [PR Zed (przed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed), [soup_illustrations (potofsoup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/soup_illustrations). 



> Many thanks to przed for bidding on me, for having infinite patience, and for writing Wuxia Avengers in the first place! <3 <3 <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Computer version. Will look atrocious on mobile. Click to chapter 2 for mobile version.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mobile Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mobile version of chapter 1. Will look atrocious on the computer.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
